Bombing King Lit Queen
by Starboy6
Summary: After Bakugo has the unfortunate task of being the world's greatest nanny (oh yeah, Icy-Hot and the other fucks were there too), the most annoying, perhaps funniest, girl gets his number. Shenanigans ensue.
1. Straight Up Explodin'

"Now DIE!"

The ice shattered into miniscule pieces and crumbled to the floor. The explosion wasn't his most powerful, Bakugo knew that, but being able to let go a bit after dealing with those brats was nearly ecstasy. The sound alone brought his shoulders down in a sense of relaxation, not to mention getting the opportunity to destroy Icy-Hot's creation. He shook his mess of hair and shot another blast at the last remaining block of ice.

One of the kids had a quirk that would clean up the rest, and the blow-hole from Shiketsu was passing out brooms. Good. His work was done.

He took a deep breath and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Where did those brats put his grenades? It didn't take him long to track them down, and with looks that differed from the start of the babysitting session, the class handed them over. He put them back on, still leaving them unlatched.

As he did so, he noticed the girl from Shiketsu staring at him.

He paused what he was doing and let out an annoyed growl. "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

She tilted her head. "OMG, really? Thx, bro." Pulling out her phone, she snapped a quick picture of him.

Bakugo furrowed his brows. _She actually took a fucking picture._ "Are you fucking serious?"

She brushed her hair to the side and waved. "You're a dime."

The compliment took him by surprise—a feat only accomplished by the continued stupidity of the three stooges of class 1-A—but before he could say more, she was gone, and he was being summoned by Todoroki.

"C'mon. It's time to go."

"Don't tell me what to do, Icy-Hot," he snarled and stomped off.

Gang Orca and tiredfucks-McGee were giving their final speech about the training, though Bakugo didn't listen too much. Not that he didn't care, but they passed the nanny test; next time, he would be back in the normal classes, and that was all that mattered.

Once again, his gaze fell on the girl. She gave him a quick smile, and he grit his teeth and looked the other way. _The hell was her problem? Why was everyone so annoying?_

As they were finally able to leave—blow-hole bowing one hundred times for something moronic—the girl approached him.

"Hey, Bakugo!"

He growled, "What? That picture wasn't enough for—"

"Give me your number." She held out her phone, awaiting his number.

Without thinking, he scoffed. "Tch. What? Why should I?"

"Today was mad lit. We should totally hang out again." He could tell she was absolutely sincere.

For a split second, he thought about her quirk, and the illusion she had created, and a slick smile spread across his features. In truth, she was hilarious; even he would admit that.

Her smile copied his and widened.

His expression must've been that of confusion because she added, "I like you, fam!"

Bakugo wouldn't let it show, but it had been a while (his thoughts wandered back to Kirishima and the extras that followed him around) since he had heard it. "Fine." He snatched her phone and typed in his number. "But it's only to get you off my back."

As he handed back her phone, the realization of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, and his face flushed. "Er… yeah…"

"Sick." She texted faster than he'd seen anyone before. "Now you have my number. Hit me up sometime."

For the first time in awhile, Bakugo didn't know what to say. The flush on his visage died down some as she walked off. Shaking his head, he turned around on his heel only to find Todoroki standing behind him with a smug look on his face.

The heat fired up again on the back of his neck. He narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Icy-Hot. I'll kill you," he muttered and shoved past him.

"I didn't say anything," Todoroki said.

"Let's go!" he shouted, stalking towards Present Mic and All Might.

* * *

[unknown number, 01:23]: hey fam u still up

[unknown number, 01:24]: bakubroooooooooooooooooooo

[unknown number, 01:25]: lmao u old man

[unknown number, 01:35]: zzzzzzzz

A hard pounding on the door pulled him from his sleep. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before slumping out of bed. The small fire of unadulterated rage ignited a notch when he came to. In an instant, Bakugo closed the gap to the door and whipped it open, a scowl on his face.

"Whoa," Kirishima said, letting out a laugh. "I'll never get used to that. It's noon… thought you might be up. Since it's Saturday, we should go hit the gym, unless your training was enough yesterday..."

Bakugo's stomach answered before him, and he looked down with a yawn. "Wake me up again, shitty hair, and I'll blast you into fucking space." His phone buzzed from behind him. He glanced back and tried to see who else was being so annoying this morning. "We'll go in an hour."

"Ah, you are funny." Kirishima barked out another laugh. "See you out front then, sleepyhead."

"Don't push it," he growled and shut the door, leaning against it.

His phone buzzed again, the blue light illuminating the dark room. "Who the fuck is blowing up my phone?"

Grabbing it off the side table, he saw an unknown number that had texted multiple times throughout the night. He took a quick second to decode them; the 'fam' gave it away. _It's that stupid girl… what was she doing up at fucking one in the morning_? The way she texted only bristled him further, and he briefly wondered how hard it was to text normally.

He pressed 'add contacts', typed in 'fam girl' and shot her a text.

[bakugo]: bakubro?

Rifling through the clothes scattered around his floor, he smell checked everything until he found something clean and threw it on. In the meantime, his phone buzzed twice.

[fam girl]: bakugo+bro

[fam girl]: wut u up 2?

"Well, obviously," he said aloud when he read it. "Fucking hell… she's a moron."

He hesitated a second, debating on responding again. His thumb hovered over the keyboard when another text notification vibrated his phone. _Why is she so fucking impatient?_

[fam girl]: wut ur sc?

He raised a brow. "The fuck does 'sc' mean?" Glad no one was around him, a prickle of annoyance itched in his mind as he opened up a browser and typed in 'sc'. It wasn't his fault she was incoherent. He scrolled down the options until he reached Urban Diction and clicked the link.

"Snapchat… She wants my fucking snapchat." He rolled his eyes.

[bakugo]: no

Truth be told, he didn't have one, but she didn't need to know that. She was already becoming clingy, like the extras. Bakugo tossed his phone in his gym shorts and headed towards the front.

* * *

 _Buzz_

Bakugo lowered his chin and let out an annoyed growl, bringing the weights to his chest with more vigor.

 _Buzz_

A curse slipped out between reps as he over-focused on the workout.

 _Buzz_

"Dude, who the hell is blowing up your phone right now?" Kirishima had finished his set and had been trying to locate the source of the noise.

Bakugo dropped the weights with a grunt and whipped out his phone from his pocket. "Some dumb girl from Shiketsu."

Kirishima's ever-present grin widened to an impossible degree. "That's my man. What's her name?" The smugness radiating from him mixed with another notification from his phone nearly sent Bakugo into a fit.

"It's not like that!" he spat and opened up her messages.

Kirishima held up his hands. "I'm not saying it is any way."

[fam girl]: no like n o or with a k?

[fam girl]: omg u r not on sc

[fam girl]: i searched

[fam girl]: how can u not b on sc

[fam girl]: get sc bakubro

[fam girl]: add me rn

Kirishima leaned in and read the texts over Bakugo's shoulder. "Yeah, get a snapchat, _Bakubro..._ "

He trailed off as Bakugo turned on him. "Shut up! You understand this psychobabble?"

Kirishima scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, you don't?"

"Don't look down on me!" He grit his teeth.

"Chill out. Just get the app and add her."

His phone vibrated again, and the two looked down.

[fam girl]: i just added icyhot

"Damn," Kirishima said, "Todoroki is making a move on your gir—"

"She's not my anything!" As his shout reverberated around the room, Bakugo flipped to the app store and downloaded snapchat. "This is so _annoying_." He grumbled as the app installed, refusing to look at Kirishima.

"Wipe that idiotic look off your face." Even as Bakugo said it, he knew it had no effect. "I'm just going to see—"

"Is she cute?"

He stopped, the back of his neck burning a touch. "She's all right." Whether it was the room or the conversation, Bakugo felt the heat and decided he needed some space. "I'm done here."

"You have to choose a username." Kirishima was still focused on the phone, which prompted him to enter that and a password.

Without a second thought, Bakugo typed in _bakusatsuo_ and an easy password. "There."

Kirishima pulled his own phone from his pocket. "Welcome to modern times. Added you."

The notification popped up that _red_kiri_riot_ had added him. He snorted at the name and shook his head before accepting the request. He didn't even know why he was doing this. It all seemed so—"This is stupid. Don't spam me with your shit all day."

Kirishima clapped him on the back. "Dude, tell her your username, and let's go get some lunch."

He hesitated. Is this really what he wanted? To have some crazy girl snapchatting him all day?

His thumb moved to his messages.

[bakugo]: bakusatsuo. Don't make me regret this.

[fam girl]: sick 

* * *

"If you run there, you'll exhaust yourself."

The tone in Icy-Hot's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Bakugo's pace could hardly be called running, but he was considering a light jog just to put some more distance between the two of them.

At least Aizawa was with them this time.

"Shut up, Icy-Hot"—irritation laced his tone—"I could do this all day and not get exhausted. I'm not weak, like you."

"Stop."

Bakugo could feel his quirk being erased from behind him. It was a sensation he couldn't explain too well. He just knew if he tried to shoot off an explosion, he wouldn't be able.

Aizawa continued, "I'm not in the mood for this today."

He glanced back, catching Todoroki's eye. His features had softened as of late, but there was still some fire there. Good. He wouldn't lose.

"Icy-Hot! Bakubro! Hey!"

" _Camie_ , don't be so familiar with them. They are our rivals."

Bakugo smirked when he saw Meatball. It was always a bit entertaining, albeit annoying, to watch the guy get upset about every little thing.

"Chill out, Seiji. We're, like, friends!" She waved at both boys. Todoroki gave her a half smile, not commenting on her borrowing of the nickname _Icy-Hot_.

Blowhole was a step behind them, though not for long. He shoved his way to Icy-Hot's side and began spouting some bullshit about an ultimate move, or Endeavor, or something…

A phone pushed in front of his face, and Camie was at his side, snapping a picture. Bakugo pulled a face just in time. "Hi, fam. They said I could join the classes—something about needing heroes and such."

"Unbelievable." He hunched his shoulders. She was nearly as annoying in person as she was on snapchat.

"I know, right? So legit." She posted the picture as the day's instructor—the somnambulist—joined them.

He was as tired as usual, maybe more. Bakugo didn't pay much attention to him anymore. "Right. So… today is going to be focused on rescue procedures, since that's the area where you need the most work…"

Camie inched closer to him. There was a change in the area of his peripheral, and he gazed that direction. There, he caught sight of an illusion of their instructor as a zombie, droning on and on, literally talking his jaw off.

Despite himself, Bakugo laughed, a smile spreading across his face. Even though she was constantly snapchatting him, she was funny—and he hadn't laughed like this in a while.

She leaned into his ear. "You should smile more; it's V sexy."


	2. My Dude at the Mall

"All right, listen up. For today's training, we are going to play a game of sorts."

Bakugo stood off to the side, looking out at the forest grounds of U.A. At the mention of a game, he snapped his head towards Aizawa and waited. He could go for a good competition right about now, so long as it wasn't a teams event. It was uncanny how often he was paired with Deku, and he just wasn't having it today.

"We will be splitting into four teams and playing capture the flag tournament style. Use your quirks, but don't go overboard." He met Bakugo's eyes. "Recently, there have been some complaints about people feeling cooped up. The other teachers and I have decided that the winner of the game, the team who captures the other flag first or immobilizes the whole of the other team, will get an outing of their choice. Something basic."

Racoon Eyes lost her shit, which caused Bakugo to roll his eyes. While he hadn't said anything, he knew what Aizawa meant about people feeling cooped up. Recently it had just been all of them together all of the fucking time. Their dorms were big, but not _that_ big. He didn't think it was a screaming affair that they were finally getting out of the house, though.

"The teams have already been chosen, as have your opponents. The game will only last fifteen minutes. If you haven't succeeded by then, well, maybe you should consider transferring to general studies." The screen behind Aizawa lit up, revealing the teams.

 **Team Red** : Uraraka, Bakugo, Tokoyami, Mineta, Kaminari

 **VS**.

 **Team Blue** : Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Asui

 **Team Yellow** : Koda, Jiro, Hagakure, Shoji, Sato

 **VS**.

 **Team Green** : Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Iida, Aoyama

"Grab a colored band and put it around your arm, take some some capture tape, then hide your flags in plain sight, sticking out of the ground…"

Bakugo hit a fist to his open palm, letting off a little explosion. Perfect. He was against Deku and Icy-Hot. While he'd take down anyone he crossed, he would be gunning for them both. He could already see the gears turning in Deku's head, and he was sure Todoroki would be on defense.

He grabbed a red arm band and stepped into the forest, his team trailing behind him. Already a plan was forming in his head. Once they walked far enough to their designated side of the arena, Bakugo stopped. "This is a good spot. Sparky, Little Perv, you two are defense. Tokoyami, you guard the middle. Pink cheeks, you are with me."

"Quit calling me that! It's Uraraka."

"Fine. Whatever. You and I are offense. I'll take out their defenses. You grab the flag." He hoped Deku would hesitate against her, though he knew it was possible that would backfire. "I know you've been training in combat."

Before she could answer, the alarm rang out, signaling the start of the match. "Let's go." Bakugo turned to the team. "Don't fuck this up."

He started off into the trees, pumping himself up with each step. Perhaps he would get his rematch this time. It was a warm day, which meant he would sweat more. The forest would limit his explosions, so his grenades were all but useless, but his small explosions would be more powerful. He was going for hand-to-hand combat anyway.

His first obstacle was Deku. A scowl formed on Bakugo's face at the thought of Midoriya shooting his way through the trees. With the moves he stole from Bakugo, the forest would almost be an advantage to him.

"Listen," he started. Uraraka perked up behind him. "We will most likely cross Deku's path, when I pin him—"

As if on cue, he caught a flash of green in his peripheral. Without a moment's hesitation, Bakugo expelled a blast from his hands and shot off in the direction. He could just barely see the outline of Deku's figure. He changed his trajectory midair, dodging a tree in the process, and just barely snagged the hood of Deku's costume.

Bakugo jerked him back, though Deku was ready. With his shoot style fired up, he pulled from Bakugo's grip and countered with a swift kick. He had learned from their talk during house arrest; his moves were far less exaggerated. Bakugo blocked the kick only just.

"I knew you'd come first," Bakugo said, getting ready again. "Always with your plans."

Deku crouched. "The same could be said for you, Kacchan."

His fighting stance was more or less the same, but he wouldn't pull any old maneuvers. Bakugo would stop him there. He only hoped Uraraka was smart enough to pull off her part of the attack. If not, he would have to pick up her slack.

Bakugo aimed straight for Deku and shot off a small blast in his direction. Using the brief window it gave him while he dodged, Bakugo looked around to try and spot who was with him. It was most likely that Midoriya used himself as bait to pull his attention while someone else—the frog girl or tail guy most likely—went for the flag.

"Always the self-sacrifice," he growled as his suspicions were confirmed. Deku dodged but didn't flee: he came for a fight.

Bakugo fired off some sparks in response and bounded towards him without abandon. If he could get in close, he could use a powerful attack against him without risk of igniting the trees.

He evaded a countermove and shoved Deku to the nearest tree, following it up with a blast to the back. Merely embers even connected, and Midoriya was back at it, using the tree to push off. Bakugo pivoted and sent another burst his direction as he passed. He had to keep his quirk at bay, not give him time to think.

Bakugo aimed once more, trying to contain his blast to a small space and keeping Deku within range. Before he could, Deku lifted from the ground and floated into the air.

"Sorry, Deku!" Pink cheeks shouted from behind him.

Deku struggled against the effects of her quirk, but she was clearly in control.

"Take care of him and follow after!" Bakugo commanded and took off in the direction from which Midoriya initially came.

Todoroki had to be somewhere that way; so did the flag.

He abandoned his restraint, not needing to hide anymore, and sped off into the territory of the other team. All he had to do was immobilize Icy-Hot and the flag was his, assuming Yaoyorozu was somewhere else. Perhaps Uraraka would take her out. He could only hope.

A cracking sound echoed through the trees only a second before a rush of ice. Bakugo shot himself off the ground and blasted the ice just before it hit him.

"You're too obvious, you Icy-Hot bastard!" He jetted over the ice and found himself face to face with Todoroki, the flag not far from him.

He went straight for Todoroki, using a quick blast to propel him. Todoroki ignited his left side. Bakugo adjusted, midair, and aimed for the left. A wall of ice blocked his path, and he blasted it to pieces before hitting the ground. He closed the gap between them in a stride and took a swing.

His miniscule explosion reflected Todoroki's fire, and Bakugo was able to grab onto his shirt. His arm iced over when Icy-Hot touched it, but he swung a grenade around and fired off another blast, sending Todoroki sprawling. The recoil from the blast hitting another ice wall pushed him back a ways.

Strategies formed in his head, but were all second to one: kick Icy-Hot's ass and get that goddamn flag.

Bakugo burst from the forest floor again in pursuit when he caught sight of Uraraka moving to the flag. He adjusted his aim at Todoroki and let off the largest explosion he could muster in a confined, wooded area, using the ice to temper the blast.

Todoroki was quick, though, and small remnants of ice rained down on the two of them like snow.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka shouted. "This isn't the real flag!"

"Blue team wins." The echo of Aizawa's monotonous voice bounced through the trees.

"What?!" Bakugo barked. "What the hell do you mean that isn't the real flag? And didn't I tell you to take care of Deku?! Why am I the only one who can get shit done around here?"

She blanched as she held out the flag for him. Upon closer inspection it wasn't actually the flag, but a cheap copy of one.

"Yaoyorozu made another one, so we would have a better chance of winning." Todoroki warmed his body temperature, his left side inflamed. "Maybe you should have paid closer attention."

"A fake flag? That's fucking bullshit," he shouted and stormed off towards the exit. "Only Deku would come up with something so fucked!"

* * *

"Everyone on the bus in order!" Iida shouted from the parking lot. "Remember, even though we are going out for leisure, we are still representing U.A.!"

As it had turned out, everyone was getting out of the dorms. Aizawa had called it a "logical deception," and the class had decided on the mall. Bakugo was still raging about the injustice with the fake flag, but after shouting about it for a solid five minutes, he was told to "shut up and get over it."

He filed onto the bus and took the first available seat, Kirishima filing in next to him.

"The mall wasn't my first choice, but I'm glad to be getting out," Kaminari said, leaning forward from the seat behind them. "Hopefully some girls will be there."

While he and Kirishima talked about their plans once they got there, Bakugo fished his phone from his pocket. He had notifications from Snapchat, all from _Camie_oh!_ He opened the first video and pressed his knees against the back of the seat in front of him.

Camie was leaning against her headboard, her hair up in a messy bun. "So, I've been thinking… and yes, I can think, so wipe that dumb smirk off your face"—Bakugo rolled his eyes but didn't stop the video—"do you think I could sit on your shoulders while you are like blasting around like you do?"

The video ended and he transitioned to the second one. Camie had sat up in her bed some. "Anyways… we should try it."

Kaminari poked his head between the two. " _Ooo_ try what? Everytime I ask you, you never tell me your preferences."

"Shut up, dunce face," he said, taking a picture of his knees.

"You should invite her," Kirishima said. "She seems to like you enough, and I know you've been snapchatting her all week."

Bakugo growled as he added a caption to the picture, sending her the location of the mall. "Shut up, Kirishima."

Kaminari sat back, Mineta taking his place. "How did Bakugo get a girl before us?"

"I'm not a fucking pervert, that's why."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Wait…" Kaminari said. "So she _is_ your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a girl." He glared at them, and they sank back again.

Another picture came through, Camie giving him a goofy smile, saying _see you there…_

He put his phone in his pocket and tried to ignore the extras for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The class split off into groups once they arrived and headed off in different directions. Bakugo didn't really have any aims at the mall but was glad to get out, regardless. The usual extras and Kirishima followed after him, and they dragged down the whole process by stopping at every possible store.

Bakugo leaned against the outside of some electronics place when he saw Deku, Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka walk by.

"Hey there, Kacchan, are you alone?" Deku said, slowing his walk as he moved along.

"I'm not alone, you idiot. The rest are inside, and I already bought a new charger—why am I even telling you this? What are you doing here?" Though he almost would have preferred to be alone, the way Deku looked at him, the pitying expression, sparked his irritation. Defense mode took over almost instantly.

Todoroki scoffed. "You don't have to be an ass."

"What did you say to me, half-and-half?" He pushed off the wall and took a step towards them.

"Bakubro, _hey_!"

He looked to the left and saw Camie walking up, waving at them. "And Icy-Hot!" She stepped up to the group, all of them sizing her up as she did.

Midoriya had an immediate reaction, his body tensing up some at the sight of her, a light blush hitting his features.

"Hi, Camie," Todoroki answered. "What are you doing here?"

She put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder that he shook off almost instantly. "Bakubro invited me. Like, of course, I was coming to chill with him and class 1-A."

Uraraka tilted her head. " _Bakugo_ invited you?" She too had an odd look in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with that, you bastards?" Bakugo made a fist, but Camie just laughed.

"He did, and here I am! Thx for, like, having me. This is going to be legit." She smiled and looked at each one of them. "You are Uraraka, right? And you are Four-Eyes"—she pointed to Iida, who was floored at the nickname and sputtered some nonsense about appropriate conduct within introductions—"And you must be _fucking Deku_." She leaned down so she was eye to eye with Midoriya.

Bakugo was also surprised by how bold she was and laughed loudly.

She chuckled and clasped her hands behind her back. "Bakubro has been giving me all the inside information."

He was shot a few looks by the bunch as the rest of his group walked out from the store. They too saw Camie, and all at once, Kaminari and Mineta rushed Midoriya.

"Holy balls, Midoriya," Mineta said, a mix of lust and anger crossing his face. "Isn't that the girl you saw naked at the license exam?"

Kaminari was a step behind him. "Have you two kept in contact this whole time? First you, then Bakugo… Fucking hell..."

Midoriya folded in on himself some and scratched the back of his head, the blush reddening on his cheeks. "Uh… yeah. Nice to see you again?"

Camie wore a look of confusion and rocked back on her heels. "Oh, that. Yeah, that wasn't me. It was this other person who looked like me. Sorry, fam."

Kirishima patted Bakugo on the shoulder. "First Todoroki, now Midoriya. Everyone is after your girl, man."

"Awkward," Camie sang.

Bakugo groaned and grabbed Camie's arm, leading her away from the crowd. "C'mon. We're outta here."

"Have fun on your date!" Sparky shouted from behind them.

"Go to hell!" he called back.

Camie waved at them all. "I like them."

"They're annoying."

She observed him closely, interrupting his space while she did. "You seem tense. More tense than usual."

"Quit analyzing me."

"You aren't that hard to analyze, my dude. It's just written all over your face."

"Tch."

She kept pace with him until he stopped at a bench and sat down. Bakugo took a deep breath and leaned back. It wasn't that he necessarily hated everyone in his class, just that they had a way of getting on his nerves. As he focused in on the irritation from both the capture the flag match yesterday and everything else, he could feel Camie getting closer to him.

"Do you understand the concept of personal space?" he asked quietly.

"Open your eyes," she said.

He did, and she cast an illusion of the group doing a bad impression of a k-pop dance.

A smile lit up his face. "God dammit." It wasn't even that funny, but the dance was all so bad, and in conjunction with how annoyed he was with them, he laughed anyway.

She scooted back, allowing him his space again. "Like I said, you are way cuter when you smile."

"Shut up," he said through a laugh. "You say it too much." After a moment, he glanced at her. "Did Deku really see you naked?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I wasn't there. I guess my imposter still _looked_ like me, though. Does that count?" Camie met his gaze. "Do you care?"

"Tch. No. I don't give a fuck. I was just curious." He broke their connection, looking anywhere but her.

Camie pulled his hand from his lap and took it in hers. "You, like, totally care—why is your palm so moist?"

Bakugo was too taken aback by her accusation and her holding his hand to answer right away. "Uh… it's for my quirk, obviously."

" _Not_ obviously, but go on."

He ripped his hand from hers and held it up. "Watch." He fired off little snaps of explosions close to his palm, using up the sweat on the surface and held out his now-dry hand for her again.

She inspected it closely. "Your sweat explodes? Sick."

"I don't sweat too much. And I _don't_ care."

"Sure, okay," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up," he growled.

When she took his hand again, he didn't protest. He couldn't really say why, but it felt somewhat normal.


	3. Horror Is So Out of Fashion

"We should have a movie night," Hagakure said while leaning against Ojiro, who in turn was leaning against the couch.

Kaminari was lying on the couch, stroking Ojiro's tail like a total creep. He seemed to be in a daze, and Bakugo was sure Ojiro's tail had become a comfort item for him.

Kirishima, who had planted himself so close to Bakugo, not even man-spreading could deter the invasion of space, perked up at the suggestion. "We absolutely should. We could watch something scary."

"Or a chick flick!" Hagakure said.

"Or a scary movie," Bakugo chimed in, not that he would attend. The thought alone of spending any more time with the extras made him twitch.

Though she was invisible, the whole room could see Hagakure's composure flatten some.

Kirishima, peacekeeper extraordinaire, raised a hand. "I'm sure we can think of something everyone would like. Let's plan it for friday night. Everyone will be free once Bakugo and Todoroki are back from their extra classes. It will be fun to all hang out together."

Iida stepped into the room, sweaty from a run. "What is this I hear about hanging out together?"

"A movie night," Ojiro spoke up. "Not sure which movie yet."

Iida straightened up, the look of authority on his face. "Something suitable for all audiences, I presume."

Kaminari finally sat up, though he remained mostly attached to Ojiro's tail. "It won't be a 'family' movie if that is what you are thinking."

"Well, I don't see why not. We don't know what everyone likes to watch, and must be considerate of all our classmates."

Mineta poked his head out from behind the couch. "How about something that makes all the girls afraid. Then they will all want to cuddle us."

Hagakure picked up a couch pillow and tossed it at him. "No one will cuddle you, Mineta!"

Bakugo stood up and headed for his room, leaving the group to fight about it. He just wasn't interested.

* * *

Bakugo could feel his muscles aching in places he didn't know they could ache. His arms shook so badly, he was having trouble holding onto his costume, and as he walked into the dorms after extra hero classes, he was torn between collapsing on the couch and slumping to his room. Icy-Hot obviously felt the same, as he was just as fucked. Gang Orca had been called back to their lessons to mop the floor with them. To Bakugo's irritation, had he not been so tired, Gang Orca had succeeded.

When Bakugo saw the entirety of class 1-A in the common area for the movie night, he forced himself to some semblance of composure.

Kirishima grinned ear to ear when he saw them both. "Hey! You guys made it! We are gonna start the movie at around seven thirty, so go clean up, and you can join us."

Neither boy answered him, and both made way to the elevators.

Bakugo took his time in his room. He showered, sat around naked for a bit before finally allowing his grumbling stomach to win out. Putting on his usual get-up, he thought about what he wanted to eat. He would have to make it, given how incompetent everyone else was at cooking, but at least after that, he could sleep.

When the elevator doors opened on the ground level, Kirishima was standing there. "Oh, hey. I was just coming to get you… um… I have something for you…"

Bakugo furrowed his brows and stepped out of the elevator, but he honestly didn't need Kirishima to say anymore. From the common area he could hear the distinct voice of Camie. "You didn't…"

Kirishima laughed nervously. "She's known about it since yesterday, and Aizawa said it was cool."

He had half a mind to turn around and go back upstairs. "How does she have the energy?" Perhaps Shiketsu wasn't as demanding of a school as everyone pretended it was. "And if you _ever_ do this again, I'll—"

"She wanted to see you."

Bakugo halted and took a deep breath. "C'mon."

As he rounded the corner, Camie shot up from her seat and walked over to him. "'Bout time you showed up. You _do_ live here."

"OMG!" Racoon Eyes shrieked. "She actually _is_ here for Bakugo!"

Camie turned back to towards the pink girl. "I don't lie."

She seemed unfazed, but with the whole class staring at them expectantly, heat began to creep up his neck. "Let's go."

He scratched the back of his head and pushed past her towards the kitchen. She followed after.

"You mad I'm here?" she asked as they stepped into the kitchen, and she leaned against the counter. "Not one for surprises, I'm guessing."

He opened a cabinet and pulled out some food. "I'm not mad. It's just been a long day." He paused and sorted out what exactly he wanted. "Do you want something to eat? I can make the normal things." Turning towards her, he took a moment to look her over.

He noticed little things. Her hair was still damp. There was a small shine on her cheeks. The black shirt she wore underneath her zip up hoodie pulled away from her pants just enough that he could see a sliver of skin.

"Are you, like, checking me out?" A cheeky smile worked its way to her lips, and she leaned over the counter. "Have anything sweet?"

He quickly shuffled to the junk food cabinet, a place he usually stayed out of, and saw racoon eyes and the invisible girl poking their heads around the doorjamb of the kitchen. Bakugo growled, "Either come in or fuck off."

The two girls moved into the kitchen like they were unwelcome, and Bakugo tried to ignore them. Everyone was fucking annoying today—all of them.

Camie smiled at them, pulling a bag of candy her way. "You two are seriously cute, you know that?"

The girls squealed and immediately started on some fashion drivel or something. Bakugo chopped up some vegetables to add to his noodles when Kaminari and Kirishima walked in.

"Bakugo," Kaminari started. Bakugo glared at the vegetables he was chopping. "Think you could make some popcorn while you are at it? Do we even have popcorn?"

Bakugo chopped both harder and faster, and Kaminari decided to take a step back.

Camie piped up, "I gotchu, fam."

"Movie starts in ten!" Kirishima shouted, and the girls filed out, saying they would save Camie a seat, leaving the two of them alone again.

Bakugo tossed his food in a skillet and turned around. Camie searched through the cabinets aimlessly, and the fact she did so so casually made him click his tongue. "Here." He stepped up behind her and pulled down the popcorn. "And I'll make it. It's not your job."

She turned around to face him, and his breath hitched at how close they were to each other. She searched his eyes before pulling her phone up and snapping a picture of them. "Smile, babe."

He gave her and the camera a dead look, but she just laughed it off. "One of these days, you will..."

It didn't take Bakugo long to finish cooking both his dinner and the popcorn, and the pair took their seat on the couch. Apparently, a horror movie was decided on, which was all right by him. Camie also seemed unbothered by the selection as she snuggled into the cushion some.

As the lights were cut, Mineta crept his way onto the couch next to Camie. Before he could fully sit down, Bakugo put his arm around her and fired off some warning sparks. "I don't fucking think so."

Mineta quickly went back the way he came, mumbling under his breath, and the space next to Camie on the couch remained unoccupied. Bakugo rested his arm on the back of the couch and tried to finish his dinner.

By the time eight o'clock came around, Bakugo could barely keep his eyes open. Maybe it was due to the fact he went to bed early every night, or perhaps just because of all the extra training, but he kept sliding farther down the couch to where he was more horizontal. At one point, Camie moved over a touch, and he lay down, his head resting against her leg, arm above his head. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Halfway through the movie, Midoriya looked over and saw Kacchan spread out on the couch near Camie. It was a little strange she was here to begin with. After all, U.A. was still on a strict lockdown with all the villainous activity. He had heard Kirishima had invited her to movie night, but he didn't know how he had gotten Aizawa to approve it.

Deciding he would go investigate, he left his spot near Todoroki, who was also asleep on Yaomomo's shoulder, and took the small space next to Camie on the other couch.

"Er… hey, Camie." As he got closer to them, he realized Kacchan actually had his head in her lap, and she was playing her fingers through his hair. The sight was so out of character for the perpetual hot-head that it took Midoriya a moment to notice he was staring at them.

"Deku," Camie said, looking over at him.

Midoriya was interrupted by the group in the front shrieking at a jump stare, but he kept his eyes on the girl. "I've never seen him like this, you know. You are good with him."

Camie glanced down at Kacchan then back at him. "It's no biggie; I just try and give him what he needs."

He wasn't sure why, but the statement surprised him. Ever since he and Kacchan had fought, Midoriya had been more aware of how little his friend expressed what he needed—his expression was always through violence. "You can tell?"

She nodded. "It's not, like, that hard once you understand..."

Midoriya gave her a quick smile and stood up. "Yeah, all right." As he moved back to his original spot, he noticed Camie and Kacchan were holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Bakugo."

A small shake to the shoulder woke Bakugo from his slumber, and he sat up slowly. "What the—"

Aizawa stood in front of him, Camie a step behind him. "Get up," he said. "We have to take miss Utsushimi to the train station, where her escort is waiting for her."

He looked between the two of them, mumbling, "Escort?"

"Like yourself, she's under supervision given the events at the hero licensing exam. Someone from Shiketsu is waiting for her at the train station to escort her home."

Camie tilted her head. "Walk me there?"

Bakugo yawned but stood, searching around for his shoes. "Yeah, yeah."

The trio set out for the perimeter of U.A. Camie took a video for her snapchat story, and Bakugo was becoming more accustomed to being the object of her camera, aside from herself, of course. From the gates, a car took them to the train station.

Bakugo could tell she was tired. She was drifting slightly during the ride, her head lolling as she stared out the window. A bit of irritation ignited in him as he observed her. "Why did you come here if you were so tired? We both know we got our asses kicked today. You could have stayed home and slept."

His harsh tone broke the silence of the car, and her head snapped his direction. Unlike the normal response he got from people, though, she just smiled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's because I like you, for reals."

He sank lower in his seat, the seat belt cutting at his neck as he did, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but now you're exhausted… and I didn't ask you to come. You didn't have to do it for me."

"I know." She extended her hand on the seat between them, palm up, and looked out the window again.

Bakugo tried to ignore it, but nothing inside him would allow it. Grumbling, he reached out and took her hand, his fingers sliding between hers seamlessly.

A teacher from Shiketsu was indeed waiting for them when they arrived at the train station. She and Aizawa exchanged some information or something, and Bakugo hung back with Camie.

"Look," he said lowly, "you don't have to surprise me. You can tell me next time."

Her face lit up, and she chuckled, leaning in some. "Next time?"

"Camie!" her instructor called, waving towards the train.

Camie looked up and shouldered her purse. "Until next time" she said, blowing him a quick kiss and heading off.

Bakugo nodded her direction—all he could think to do in response to whatever that was—and climbed back in the car. Aizawa moved in next to him, and the car took off towards the dorms again.

They sat in silence most of the way until Aizawa said, "She's allowed to come here for you."

He crossed his arms and kept his eyes out the window. "Why?"

Aizawa sighed. "You know why. So don't abuse it. And don't make me take it back."

There was a long pause before Bakugo said, "Okay."


	4. Bakugo Bonus Featuring The Dark Chicken

So this is something I had in mind for anything that didn't fit well into the main drags of the story. Outside normal posting times, I would add these little shorts of things I wanted to write involving Bakugo. It's a little treat for the readers and all. So, this is not a normal chapter for the story, just a side short in between chapters.

With that being said, because today is the birthday of the King of Tokoyami (TraditionalTwist), this little short will feature Tokoyami.

Hope you enjoy, and if you like this sort of thing, let me know, and I will add more. Equally, if you don't like this mini interruption, also let me know, and I can plan accordingly.

* * *

Despite heading to bed at nine, Bakugo couldn't sleep. He had stared at the ceiling, tossing and turning, until the current time, one a.m.

Giving up, he got out of bed and headed downstairs. Maybe he was just hungry. In truth, Bakugo wasn't one for snacking too much. He maintained a pretty normal eating habit. Tonight was different somehow.

The elevator took him down to the ground floor, and although he wasn't necessarily tired, he wasn't fully aware, either.

Knowing the dorm layout by hand, he worked his way in the dark to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, something in the darkness moved, and in pure knee-jerk reaction, Bakugo lit a spark on his hand to see what it was.

There, perched on the counter, was Tokoyami, one bite into an apple.

"Oh, it's just you." Bakugo breathed a little easier as the spark extinguished, and the two were cloaked in darkness again.

The crunching of Tokoyami eating the apple continued, and Bakugo threw open the fridge to poke around.

"Just me?"

Bakugo grunted in response, grabbing an apple for himself. Why not? He washed it in the sink and leaned against the counter. After a moment of the two eating in the dark, Bakugo added, "you aren't annoying like the others."

There was another long pause of unobligated silence. It was something else Bakugo appreciated—silence.

"Thank you." Tokoyami's voice was unsure, like he didn't know how to respond.

The two continued their eating. Bakugo found it strange Tokoyami was even down here. Not that midnight snacks were strange, per say, just that he knew nothing about the habits of his classmates. He didn't really care, but the opportunity presented itself to him.

"Do you do this every night?"

The crunching noises from the counter stopped a moment. "Yes. I'm actually surprised to see you here… You aren't usually awake when the sun is down."

He instinctively scoffed but didn't argue. It wasn't necessarily incorrect.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, finishing off the apple.

"A familiar torment, indeed." Tokoyami's movements were swift. With his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Bakugo saw how his classmate slid from the counter and slinked from the room, a quiet "Goodnight, Bakugo" seemingly hovering behind Tokoyami as he went.

Bakugo scrunched up his brow, but his attention was pulled to a buzz from his phone. He didn't need to look at it to know it was Camie. Of course, she was up at this hour. With a roll of his eyes, Bakugo headed back to bed.


	5. Shook

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your comments and encouragement with this story. This week, I would like to shout out Chopper Joe and his story "The Dance of Darkness". It is pretty great and deserves way more love than it is getting. And I appreciate the great writing! Check it out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Let me try it on."

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, please."

"No."

"You know I'd look damn fine in it."

"You can make an illusion, can't you?"

"It's not the same…" Camie pouted, dropping the case some as she did.

Bakugo leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed his face. " _Fine_. Just shut up about it."

She made a _shoo_ motion, and he responded with an _are you fucking serious_ face.

"Go on…" she chimed, waving him off again.

He sighed heavily and got up, leaving the room. "It's my room…"

The door shut behind him, and he moved to Kirishima's room and knocked. Kirishima opened the door, and a whole slew of guys were there, hanging out. Sparky, tail guy, tape arms, and sugardude. "Bakugo! Where's Camie?"

"Changing." He stepped in the room as the guys made a bunch of unsightly noises.

"But she was so quiet…" Kaminari said, smug. There were a few snickers from the crew.

"Shut up, Sparky. It's not like that. I was studying."

"Anatomy?" he continued, a few more laughs surrounding him.

"Is that honestly all you can think about?" He figured it due to all the dead brain cells, a side effect of his quirk.

Kaminari chuckled. "We all think about it. You are just having a serious case of denial."

Bakugo made for him when the whole room paused. Kaminari, who had leaned back to defend himself, dropped his jaw.

"So what do you think?" Camie said from behind him.

"Holy shit…" Sero said under his breath.

Bakugo turned around to see Camie standing in the doorway, wearing his hero costume. Due to the difference in their frames, the v-neck dipped low, and the top hugged her figure. His pants hung loose around her hips, bunching at her ankles, and she wasn't wearing his shoes. The two grenades were also absent. Her hair cascaded around the neck piece, and his mask sat delicately on her face.

Kirishima chuckled. "I think she has the same cup size as you…"

She laughed and flipped her hair. "I told you it was better than an illusion."

Bakugo couldn't quite put a finger on the sensation that overcame him. Did she look good? Incredibly so… Did he like that she looked that good? He wasn't sure. "Take it off."

"I think she should keep it," Kaminari said.

There was instant uproar of protests as he crossed the small room and herded her out of the doorway. He closed Kirishima's door behind him and moved her towards his room some more.

"Is it that bad?" She searched his eyes for an answer and made a soft noise when she found it. "You _like_ it."

They were close again. Small waves of _something_ radiated throughout him, and heat burned at his neck. "You look… uh…"

She whispered, "You can say it, Bakubro, we're the only ones in the hallway."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just take it off, okay?"

She went to protest, but instead she stepped back into his room and closed the door behind her. As she did, Bakugo let out a slow breath and leaned against the wall.

It didn't take her long to change. Before he knew it, she was out of his room and taking hold of his hand. "Let's go outside."

"I actually have to study…" He hesitated, but she pulled him along.

"I'll help you with it when we get back. I just wanna get some air."

"Tch. I don't need your help," he grumbled.

"I am a year older than you. And though Seji says otherwise, I am totes awesome at this stuff." She pressed the elevator button for the ground level.

A prickle rose under Bakugo's skin. "What does Meatball say about you?"

Camie flipped her hair, looking away from him. "He thinks I'm an idiot. Joke's on him I guess."

His fist involuntarily clenched, and he put it in his pocket. "He's the fucking idiot."

"He's just an intense person. I don't let it bother me." She winked at him and sauntered out of the elevator when it opened.

Bakugo stayed a step behind her, trying to keep his mind off Meatball. It didn't help getting worked up when the fuck wasn't right in front of him. Instead, he would focus the energy elsewhere. She had tried to hide it, but her demeanor had changed a touch.

Letting out an annoyed noise, he moved to walk beside her. "I know what you really want. So I'll do it."

Her face lit up, and she jumped up. "I knew you would crack! I think this means I, like, win, Bakubro."

He shook his head. "Shut up before I change my mind."

Camie skipped her way to the road along the dorms, and Bakugo stomped the whole way there. She spun around him, stopping behind him. All it took was for him to think about fucking Meatball rambling about her being an idiot, and he bent down a bit. "All right."

She chuckled and climbed on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Don't let go of me, okay?" he said back to her, and she shook her head in response. Truth was, he hadn't ever really worked around in the air with someone on his back, but he trusted himself to do it.

He could feel the power surge as he fired off a short blast, a tester, to see how much it would take to propel them both around. The two of them shot forward, his shoes scraping the ground when they came to a halt.

"Wait, that was it?!" Camie said in his ear.

"Hey! I'm just getting started!" he yelled back at her.

Taking a better stance, he let off a more powerful explosion, rocketing them both into the air. He was initially a bit tense, but she did well. She clung to him with such force, maneuvering in the air was easy. Within a few moments, the two were soaring back and forth across the area. She laughed loudly, gripping him a bit tighter every time he took off. He laughed along with her, able to use bolder moves the more he sweat.

When he wasn't able to continue without straining, Bakugo collapsed in the grass, and she fell down next to him. She was still laughing, and he was glad to see a smile on her face—a real one.

"That was fun," she breathed out, turning on her side to look at him.

He put his hands above his head and caught his breath. Leaning in, Camie actually sniffed him. An intrigued look crossed her features, and he raised a brow. "What the fuck was that?"

"You, like, low key smell like caramel," she said, smelling him again.

"Oh," he said. "Well—"

"It isn't bad, just not what I expected."

He snorted. "It's a side effect of my quirk. And I'm not sure what you expected after I just carried your ass up and down this place, _babe_."

"Babe…" she repeated, and he swore he saw her cheeks go pink.

* * *

Bakugo was starting to think sleepy-the-robot-fuck literally put himself to sleep when he talked. If he wasn't putting himself to sleep, he sure as hell was putting Bakugo to sleep. Twice he yawned, and on the second time, the yawn made the rounds in the group.

When he finally landed on the point of the day's extra classes after having circled it for half a lifetime, Bakugo was severely disappointed.

"Today, we will be conducting mock interviews to help prepare you on how to talk to both the press and those you are serving. For the sake of time and practice, you will be interviewing each other."

Bakugo rolled his eyes and set down the case with his hero costume. There was no point for it if they were just going to be talking until they were blue in the face. He crossed his arms in irritation and kept his eyes on the ceiling in protest.

Camie shifted next to him. She had been relatively quiet today, but he wasn't complaining.

Five minutes later, he found himself sitting across from none other than Icy-Hot. "How in the actual fuck did we get partnered up again?" Leaning back in his chair, he searched the room to see if literally anyone else wanted a new partner as well.

"Don't you listen to instructions, you idiot?" Todoroki snapped. "We are switching off every five minutes."

"Just shut the fuck up and ask the question."

Icy-Hot narrowed his eyes, and a devious expression overtook his face. "Camie seems upset today. What did you do to piss her off?"

Bakugo growled, "God, you're irritating."

"Good," Todoroki said.

For the rest of their time together, they sat in silence. Todoroki was clearly in a shit mood, and he didn't want to deal with that. Though he tried not to, he couldn't help but glance at Camie. He could tell she was doing well in her interviews. She was personable enough as it was, but she would flourish in any environment where she could talk.

The interviews passed, and Bakugo was marked down in most areas but commended on his creative ways of using the word "fuck" by Camie. For the most part, however, he held it together until their time was up. This was his chance to get his provisional hero license; he wouldn't fuck it up again.

Had it not been for the abruptness, and Todoroki saying something earlier, Bakugo wouldn't have noticed Camie stand up, her head down, and walk out of class first. He watched her go, debating on how much he actually wanted to get involved.

It was impossible to stay out of once he saw Meatball in the hall, though. He had half a mind to give him a facefull of nitroglycerin but held back the compulsion and knocked him on the shoulder as he walked by.

He picked up the pace, trying to catch a glimpse of Camie anywhere. He saw her round a corner that led to the back hall of the arena, and no one else seemed to notice as she disappeared there. Without a second thought, he followed after.

Camie stood a ways down the hall, her face against the concrete. He didn't slow nor hide his steps, and they echoed as he walked, but she didn't look up. Stopping a couple feet from her, he could see she was holding her breath, exhaling slowly after a beat or two.

Bakugo wasn't exactly sure what to do nor why he came. So he said, "Was it Meatball?" and hoped for the best.

She let out a pathetic laugh and turned to face him. He could tell she was close to crying. "Not really." She slid down the wall and tucked her knees to her chin. "He's right. I let something happen to me… The villains… It was stupid."

He put his hands in his pockets. She didn't need to finish her sentence; he knew those feelings all too well. There was a small tightness in his chest when he thought about their mutual villain encounters. "He isn't right. It was stupid they didn't notice. Meatball's a jackass, and he's the one who should feel guilty." She didn't lift her head, so he tried again. "Besides, aren't you, like, _totes amazing_ at this?"

She couldn't hold back her laugh at that. When she glanced up at him, a smile flitted across her lips. He was overcome by it then, a sinking feeling in his stomach, or maybe a lifting one. Maybe both. He couldn't look away, and in that moment, it didn't matter.

"Camie, stand up."

"Mm?" she questioned.

"Just stand up."

She got to her feet and brushed off her school uniform.

Bakugo closed the distance in a stride, placed his hands on either side of her face, and crushed his lips to hers.

She almost instantly broke the kiss, a quick laugh erupting from her.

An embarrassed rage replaced the feeling he had before in an instant, and he jerked back away from her. Of course, she would laugh. He grit his teeth, face burning red, and made to stalk away from her when she grabbed onto his arm.

"No. Bakugo, wait." Camie pulled him back with more force than he was expecting.

"Why should I?" He raised his voice, turning on her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. "Do it again, just, like, not so aggressive, dude."

Bakugo's blush deepened, if that were possible, and he met her eyes.

"At least not on the first one…" she added, standing up on her tiptoes, her lips only an inch away from his.

The embarrassment died down some when Bakugo was presented with a another chance. He slid his arms around her waist and closed the bit of distance between them. Her lips were soft, gentle against his, something he hadn't accounted for, and his heart rate picked up a touch at the thought.

She didn't laugh or pull away this time. And the feeling of the drop or flip in his stomach, he decided, was a good thing.


	6. MILF

**A/N: All right. This will be one of the last longer author's note I add here. First off, thanks to all you who keep reading. Holla. I'm posting a bit early today because I've got shit to do.**

 **Second, on Monday, I will be posting/starting my new series following the Todoroki family, as we are entering the second half of the story of Bombing King; it's time for something new! Check that out if you are interested then.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Aizawa finished up his lecture on the _theoretical aptitude of ethics while off duty_ , and Bakugo's hand cramped as he finished writing down the last of his notes. They had been diving into deeper things as of late, and he found himself furiously scribbling notes more and more.

"Make sure you study this stuff. There's a test on Tuesday when you get back from the long weekend." The glee that crossed Aizawa's face, for the split second it did, was nearly terrifying. "Speaking of the long weekend, as far as I'm aware, you are all going home. Make sure you take what is needed from the dorms. They will be closed until Monday afternoon for cleaning. What you leave here will stay here."

Everyone exchanged looks, and though he couldn't see Deku, Bakugo could feel the neurotic need to question coming from behind him.

Bakugo rolled his eyes as Midoriya began to mutter. "I'm certain closing the dorms for that long could put us all in danger, especially given the rise of villain activity. Any one of us could be targeted…"

He was about to knock Deku out when Aizawa erased everyone's quirks, calling attention back to the front.

"Most of you have provisional hero licenses, and you will still be doing your work studies as well. Beyond that, all of your parents are aware of the potential ramifications. For now, just enjoy spending a few days with your families." With a final sigh, Aizawa added, "Be ready to leave for the train station by five."

As class dismissed, Bakugo stuffed his notebook in his bag and turned to find all the extras standing around him.

Kirishima grinned. "Hey, man, we are going to all try and get together and—"

"Forget it." He scoffed. "We spend every waking minute together. I'm getting away from you people this weekend."

Kaminari shook his head. "I knew it. He's gotta hang out with _Camie_."

Bakugo flipped him the bird and headed to the dorms.

* * *

Bakugo's notifications went off for the eight millionth time, and as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he saw Deku look up from his bag.

The train ride had been painfully weird between him and Midoriya. He knew it would be weirder with both their moms waiting for them at the stop.

"What?" he said darkly and looked over the snap from Camie.

She had said something about wanting to come out east soon. Both of their school schedules had interfered with each others in the past few weeks, and they hadn't had time to hang out as much.

Deku sat back, relaxed almost. "Nothing." It was clear a question was on his mind, but he thought better than to ask it.

When the train reached their stop, Mitsuki and Inko were chatting on the station platform. Bakugo shouldered his bag and left Midoriya behind him, scrambling for his stuff. Upon walking up to the women, Mitsuki threw her arms around Bakugo and kissed his cheek. He bristled at the gesture and groaned.

"Quit it!" he shouted, attempting to pull himself from his mother's grasp.

"Bye Inko, Izuku!" Mitsuki said, finally releasing her son to wave.

Free from his mom, Bakugo readjusted his bag and stalked off towards the house. He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a picture of his feet. His mom was at his side within a step. "Who are you are talking to, Katsuki?"

"None of your business," he growled and tried to get far enough ahead of her.

Somehow she kept up. "A girl, maybe?"

Her tone chastised him, and he raised his shoulders to defend against her. "It's no one!"

Mitsuki laughed loudly and slung her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "I'm just teasing you. But really who is she?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Bakugo had been on the couch so long, he swore there was a permanent indent of his ass beneath him. He didn't mind though. This was his time to relax alone without thoughts of school or anyone else.

Those egocentric thoughts and tendencies were constantly being interrupted by snaps from Camie. He didn't totally mind, but when he ignored them for long enough, they seemed to come in at a faster rate.

She sent him a video of Meatball and Blowhole playing some new video game that he couldn't care less about, and a loud snort attracted his mom's attention. He started a video response back to her.

"Why the fuck are you hanging around Meat—"

Mitsuki interjected, angling his phone to her. "Hey there lady friend of Katsuki! Come to dinner tomorrow!"

Bakugo immediately released the video, intending to delete it. "What the fuck was that?!"

She gave him a quick smack to the top of his head. "Send it! I know you've been talking to this girl, and I want to know who she is."

He glared up at her. "What? She doesn't need to come here!"

Mitsuki swiped the phone from his hand and headed for the kitchen. "I bought you this phone. I'll take it away!" She tapped around like an imbecile. "Ha! I sent it!"

Bakugo flew up from the couch and sped to the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing, mom?! She will take it seriously and come over!"

"Oh, good. What kind of food does she like?"

He snatched his phone back, and already there was reply from _Camie_oh!_ He played the video, his mom hovering near him.

Camie chuckled in the playback and smiled widely to the camera, waving. " _I would love to._ " Towards the end there was a loud shout from Meatball and the video cut out.

Avoiding the reach for his phone from his mom again, he twisted around the counter and started a response. "She was joking, really—"

"I'm serious!" Mitsuki shouted, lunging for the phone again.

"You don't have to come to din—"

"Hell yeah, you do!" Mitsuki yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Bakugo released a small explosion and shot himself over the counter. The video shook as a result.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO. USE YOUR QUIRK IN MY HOUSE ONE MORE TIME, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Bakugo chuckled and stepped outside to escape her. He sent the video to Camie and started another. "You don't have to come. She's just… her."

It took a bit longer for her to respond, and when he played the video back, he knew why. Meatball stared down the camera, the angle looking almost straight up his nose.

" _Honestly, Bakugo, Camie doesn't need to be spending her time with such a lowlife…_ " There was some incoherent whispering as the phone switched hands.

Blowhole's overly large head popped into frame before the video transitioned to the next one. " _Bakugo!_ " he shouted and, the audio on the video scratched, trying to compensate for his boisterous noise.

Camie pulled her phone back from the other two. " _Awww is that your mom, Bakubabe? I love her already._ "

Bakugo scoffed and replied, "She's annoying" with a picture of the back garden.

Sometime between Saturday and Sunday, Bakugo fell asleep on the couch. He awakened to the most irritating stream of sunlight, and the face of his mother.

Mitsuki smiled and grabbed a couch pillow to fluff it up. "Time to get up. We are having company."

Bakugo grumbled, but Mitsuki smacked his shoulder with the pillow. "It's the afternoon, Katsuki. Our company will be here soon. Go shower, you know, make yourself _presentable_."

He narrowed his eyes, the dots connecting. "How did you get her number? Who gave it to you?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he reached for his phone to text Kirishima.

[bakugo]: the fuck did you do?

[dumb hair]: lol

[bakugo]: go to hell

[dumb hair]: have fun today

He tossed his phone to the other side of the couch and let out a quick shout.

Mitsuki smiled triumphantly and put her hands on her hips. "Shower. Now. A _lady_ is coming over."

Half an hour later Bakugo was downstairs again, showered and ready. The look on his face terrified most, but he knew his mom was unaffected. "I can't believe you invited her over."

"Your father is working late tonight, some hero costume thing, so I thought it would be fun! Besides, I want to meet the girl who's caught your attention."

"Then _ask_."

Mitsuki laughed and waved him off. "I did ask. Do you have to wear that shirt? Don't you have something nicer?"

"This is what I always wear around her, you old hag!" He crossed his arms violently and dropped to the couch again.

"What you always wear? Katsuki! How long have you been seeing her? You don't tell me anything!"

Bakugo grunted an unintelligible response when the doorbell rang. Both he and Mitsuki looked up at the door, and there was a mad dash to answer it.

Behind it stood Camie, in her full winter clothes, looking absolutely—

"Stunning," Mitsuki said, shoving Bakugo aside. "I'm Mitsuki, Katsuki's mom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With Camie was the same woman from Shiketsu from a few months ago. Her escort.

Camie smiled. "Wow. I'm Camie. Like, thank you so much for inviting me, for reals."

Mitsuki stepped aside and let the girl in before talking to the woman from Shiketsu to arrange for a pick up time.

Bakugo had stepped back and motioned Camie to come closer to him. She lit up when she saw him and, after taking off her shoes, made her way over to him. He expected her to jump him—her usual MO—but instead she just got close.

"Your mom's a milf," she said under her breath and quickly kissed his cheek.

" _Really_?" he said sarcastically, tucked his hands into his pants and shook his head. "You could have said no to coming here. I know it's a long way."

"But I wanted to come, Bakubabe. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

Mitsuki shut the door and turned around. "Okay! Well, welcome to our home. Katsuki has told me nothing about you!"

Camie chuckled. "Well that is no biggie; I'll tell you all you want to know!"

Bakugo threw his head back and groaned behind her.

Mitsuki brightened up some. "I was about to start dinner, so join us in the kitchen. Katsuki…" She nodded her head towards the kitchen. "He's been helping me cook since he was little."

"Oh, I know. He's cooked for me before. He had to learn it from somewhere." Camie winked behind her, and Mitsuki's jaw dropped.

"You'll have to tell me all about my son at UA. But I want to know about you. How'd you two meet?" She led Camie into the kitchen, and Bakugo followed.

He was glad she was here, but he had a feeling her attention would mainly be on his mom.

"We are in extra classes together. To get our hero licenses!"

Bakugo washed his hands and took his usual place at the counter. His mom did the same and began pulling out all the food she had planned on for dinner.

"Interesting. And you two hang out a lot?" she continued. Bakugo drastically rolled his eyes.

Camie looked to him for a cue, but he just grabbed a knife. "Uh…" When he gave her nothing, she went on. "Yeah. It can be seriously hard to get our schedules straight though."

Mitsuki laid out some vegetables for Bakugo, and he started chopping. "Quit asking her so many stupid questions. She doesn't want to answer them."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind. Right, Camie?"

Camie waved her hand in front of her. "No, of course not."

Bakugo chopped faster and harder, deciding he was tired of this shit already. "We met in extra classes. She comes over sometimes to hang out. Her quirk is making illusions. She's a second year at Shiketsu, and you had her come a long fucking way for dinner…"

He couldn't tell why exactly he was seething, but it was all just so awkward.

Camie smiled at him, and Mitsuki hummed. "Illusions?"

Camie created an illusion of Bakugo as a top hero for the both of them. In it, he was a bit tamer than his default. But he found himself smiling nonetheless.

"A girl from Shiketsu…" His mom seemed impressed. "I hope dinner is worth how far you traveled."

The questions continued throughout dinner and beyond. Bakugo tried his best to ignore it since it was unbearable to listen to. Camie seemed to enjoy herself. She "nearly died" when his mom pulled out the baby pictures, and he did the dishes to avoid the both of them.

"He was such cute baby. What the hell happened?"

Camie laughed. "He's still cute."

Bakugo growled from the kitchen and vigorously washed the last dish.

Mitsuki stood up and yawned. "Well, I am going to head upstairs and unwind, fold some laundry, you know… not be here anymore."

Bakugo breathed easier when his mom headed upstairs. "Finally."

Putting the dish on the rack, he turned around.

Camie was leaning against the counter. "So how did I do? Think she likes me?" She stepped up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I don't think it matters." He ran his hands down her arms and kissed her.

She broke the kiss. "Well it, like, matters to me."

He sighed heavily and kissed her again.

She pecked his lips in return. "She's your mom!"

"Camie," he said through his teeth.

"Katsuki," she shot back in a playful tone. She slid her hands up his back, pulling herself closer to him. "Frustrated?"

He growled lowly and flipped them around, so she was pressed against the counter, and kissed her again. She responded in kind, moving her hands across his sides to his chest, pressing her lips to his in haste.

After a moment, she pushed him back, and though he initially resisted the separation, he stepped back. "What?" he said, regaining his breath in a second.

"This is great and all, but, this counter is, like, seriously digging into my back." She was speaking in a whisper, and something about it was so charming.

He offered her a hand, which she took, and pulled her along to the couch. Bakugo sat down, and almost simultaneously, Camie climbed onto his lap, straddling him, finding his lips again with ease. Her body was hot against his, matching his own temperature; her lips were sweet as he brushed his tongue along them.

She flicked his tongue with her own and laughed quickly. Bakugo slid his fingers up her outer thighs to her hips, resting them just above her pant line, taking in every bit of her figure with his fingertips. She broke to take a breath and put her hair up, and he leaned in to place light kisses across her collarbone. Camie tilted her head, exposing the length of her neck, and he kissed and nipped his way up back to her lips.

She played her tongue with his when they met again, and raked her hands down his chest and back up under his shirt. Small tingles worked their way under his skin every place she touched. The small explosions of excitement eliciting a welcomed feeling. Unable to stop the reaction, he shivered. She pulled from his lips and nipped at his jaw towards his neck, where she sucked lightly on his pulse.

Bakugo let out a soft moan and gripped her sides tightly, all too aware of other reactions outside his control. She was so blatantly on top of him, though, he couldn't really hide it. Camie didn't acknowledge him and kept up her barrage on his neck, a lone hand leading his to her chest. His other hand slipped under her shirt and he ran his fingers up her back.

"That's enough of that, you two!" Mitsuki called from the top of the stairs.

Camie flew off his lap, landing awkwardly next to Bakugo, out of breath. She held a hand over her mouth to suppress a fit of laughter and leaned her head against his shoulder. He also laughed, leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

"OMG…" she whispered, snuggling up to him.

He snickered, wrapping an arm around her. "I didn't expect that."

"Put on a movie or something! I'm coming down in a minute!" his mom said in a sing song voice.

Camie's eyes widened, but Bakugo leaned in and bit her lower lip softly. "Relax."

She sighed happily. "You've gotten seriously good at that, by the way."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he muttered.

She shrugged with a guilty smile.

"Katsuki! I don't hear the television!"

"Yeah, yeah," he shouted back and searched around for the remote.

Camie fanned herself and pulled her hair down as Bakugo found the remote and turned on some random movie to watch.

When her chaperone from Shiketsu arrived, Mitsuki helpe Camie gather all her things and told her to come back soon. She talked to a woman again, purposely stalling to give them a moment. Bakugo and Camie said goodbye quickly, exchanging their normal "text me" and such.

When she was gone, Mitsuki turned to her son and patted his cheek. Bakugo shrugged her off and scoffed. "Quit giving that look."

She smirked. "I'm just happy you're doing something normal."


	7. Bakugo Bonus Featuring Icy-Hot

**A/N:** **Hey yo.**

 **Little bonus here because it's a Monday. If you love Shoto, check out my new story—Villain.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Bakugo felt his eye twitch, it was just that painful to watch. In fact, he didn't know when he had stopped working on his essay in favor of just staring at Todoroki as he struggled.

The only reason he was down there in the first place was because he couldn't concentrate with Kirishima's shitty music taste and the banging coming from Shoji's room. Had it not been for those outside factors working against him, he wouldn't have had to endure the look of total failure mixed with determination on Icy-Hot's face.

Todoroki seemed a step away from Deku-muttering.

How had it gone so wrong? How did they get here?

Bakugo tensed when he realized he had grouped himself together with those losers.

Half and half lost control again, and much like the average train wreck, Bakugo couldn't look away like he wanted. He should have bet on it, as Todoroki muttered something under his breath as he attempted to collect the tendrils and try again.

Stunned at his incompetence, the pen slipped from Bakugo's hand and rolled onto the floor.

 _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ he thought.

Never before had he seen Todoroki be so blatantly bad at something. The Icy-Hot bastard usually excelled at most things, but this was a whole new level of pathetic. He didn't know if he should laugh or chastise.

She was being incredibly patient with him. But even with her usual patience, this was now just an act of attrition. No sane person could endure this. She was a prisoner to her appeasement.

However long Yaoyorozu had planned to sit there, Bakugo couldn't take it anymore.

"How are you so _fucking_ bad at this?" He tossed his notebook aside and jumped up off the couch, crossing to the other one.

He shoved Todoroki out of the way—the other boy stepping aside to avoid the collision—and grabbed the comb and hair band. He brushed through Momo's long locks, focusing on the tangles Icy-Hot created with his ineptitude.

Momo straightened her back but didn't protest.

Bakugo neatly pulled her hair into a high ponytail, secured it with a hairband, and combed down a few fly-aways that stood out from her forehead. With a final pull to the ponytail, he fluffed up the tail of it and stepped back.

"It's not that goddamn hard." He pushed the comb into Todoroki's hand, ignoring his narrowed eyes, and returned to his original place on the couch. "Finally, I can focus."

Yaoyorozu held up the hand mirror, her jaw dropping slightly. She touched her ponytail and sheepishly turned to look at Todoroki.

The comb had iced over in his hand, but he merely smiled at her. "You look nice."

"Tch. Of course, she does. _You_ didn't do her hair," Bakugo said.

The two boys glared at each other until Momo stood up, obscuring their eyelines. "Thank you, Bakugo. How unexpected. Let's put this stuff away." Her statement was directed at Icy-Hot, and the two left the common area, Todoroki looking back once more.

Bakugo turned back to his paper, his head finally clear enough to concentrate on it.


	8. Salty AF

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

When Bakugo stepped into class on Tuesday morning, he was greeted with a variety of reactions.

Kirishima dropped his jaw.

Racoon eyes shouted—per usual.

Kaminari hollered.

Hagakure leaned into tailguy and whispered something.

Each and every one of them stared at him, some looking away when he narrowed his eyes. As he took his seat, a laughter erupted around him. He groaned loudly and sat forward, a slew of insults pouring from his lips.

Mineta walked up, wide-eyed. "Bakugo, that might be the single largest hickey I've ever seen. I'm so jealous. How do you get so much action when the rest of us are having the longest dry spell of our lives?"

Bakugo tensed up at the comment, thinking about how he spent the entire day yesterday trying to get rid of Camie's mark that ran up and down his neck. "You have one second to get away from me before I kill you."

Mineta backed up out of reach and gulped. "What was it like?"

Bakugo turned and slammed a hand on Midoriya's desk, igniting the surface for half a second, glaring. Midoriya shuffled to pull his notebook out of the way of the mini-blast, and Mineta scooted back to his seat.

Kaminari leaned over Jiro, a smug look holding his features. "Somebody had some fun this weekend."

"Shut the fuck up," Bakugo seethed.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed. While we were all hanging out, you were—"

"I didn't want to hang out with you losers."

Kaminari laughed loudly. "I can see why."

Bakugo shouted, and the door flew open. Midnight stepped in, bringing all side discussion to a halt. "Good morning, class. I hope you all had a great extended weekend."

"Bakugo sure did," Kaminari said.

Midnight caught his words and glanced to Bakugo, who was seeing red. A grin lit up her face and she nearly jumped in excitement. "I was waiting for this day to come." She cracked her whip, and some condoms flew from somewhere on her person (the class would later debate about _where_ exactly they came from, but would never come to a conclusion). "It's time for some sex education!"

As if the hickey itself wasn't bad enough, Bakugo put his head on the desk and tried to stop himself from actually committing murder.

Even though there was a test that afternoon, Bakugo had never been happier to see Aizawa. Not every teacher had acknowledged the deep purple marks that seemed to radiate his neck, but he had had enough comments, looks, and the like to drive him crazy. And he never wanted to think of Midnight's sex ed class ever again in his life.

Aizawa handed out their tests and took a nap, the yellow sleeping bag unfolding like a sentient being and encompassing him.

Bakugo finished the test first of the class, handed it in, and stomped back to the dorms in a rage.

* * *

The group had seamlessly accepted Camie, and when she came to Heights Alliance on Saturday, they absorbed her as one of their own.

Today, their topic of excitement was Bakugo and Camie's weekend together.

She sat with all the extras, answering questions about literally everything, though she didn't seem to be giving many details. Bakugo knew she was smarter than she let on, and people were satisfied with her non-answers. He floated a hand to his neck subconsciously, and fire of annoyance sparked in his gut.

He walked up to the group, his eyes narrow, and looked at her. "Let's go."

She adjusted the small backpack hanging off her shoulders and stood up. As she walked over to him, she reached for the remnants of their make out section. Bakugo pulled back so she couldn't touch his neck and signaled for her to follow.

Camie tilted her head at the motion and followed him up to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Bakugo crossed his arms, staring her down.

Camie looked around his room, smiling as she always did, before meeting his eyes. He knew she was aware he was mad, and the two began talking at the same time.

"Camie, what the fuck?" Bakugo shot off.

Camie said, "It's like not even that bad."

Bakugo's voice was louder, and she quieted down as he kept going. "Not that bad?! Camie I looked like I had the shit kicked out of me all week. And that's outside everyone's reaction, and fucking Midnight."

She crossed her arms, glancing towards the hickies that had all but faded.

"Class with Midnight this week has been hell. You wouldn't know that, though, you don't go here! You didn't have to deal with it."

He could see her imagining the situation in her head, and she immediately started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny."

She tried to suppress her fit, but that only seemed to make her laugh harder.

"What?!" he shouted, and she held out her hand.

"I just don't know why you're so mad," she said between laughs. "This isn't a big deal."

"Look at my neck, Camie! Look at it!"

She laughed harder, and his head nearly exploded. "I am! It's fine! Besides, you like totally did the same thing to me." Camie dropped the neckline of her shirt to show the smallest marks that trailed along her collarbone and up her neck.

Bakugo growled, "You have long hair. It's not the—"

"OMG, you have eyeliner?" Camie pushed past him to his desk and grabbed the eyeliner tube, holding it up to inspect it. "It's the good shit, too. Damn, Bakubabe."

"Well my costume," he started to explain when Camie took off to the mirror and started applying it.

Annoyed with the whole thing, Bakugo sat down in his desk chair and pulled out his school work. Studying while irritated wasn't conducive to learning, but if he thought about how casual she was being anymore, he would explode.

After a moment of silence, Camie wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Touch my neck and you're dead," he said quickly.

She put the eyeliner on his desk and moved her face next to his. "Chill. Your neck is safe." Camie lightly kissed his jaw. "Do you want me to, like, apologize or something?"

Bakugo was torn between his enjoyment of her and his annoyance left over from a week of dealing with the situation. He groaned and knocked his shoulders against her arms.

She stood up, and he could almost feel her roll her eyes at him.

Turning on her, he was about to start shouting when he saw her eyeliner. He grabbed the eyeliner and stood up. "Don't move," he ordered.

Camie stood still, placing her hands on his waist. "I'm not going to apologize because you're salty."

Bakugo fixed the wings of her eyeliner with careful precision so they were perfectly symmetrical, growling as he did. "Yeah, whatever, just shut up about it now."

She smiled sweetly; he bristled a touch at her reaction and capped the eyeliner. Catching herself in the mirror, Camie gasped in awe. "Bakubabe, where the hell did you learn to do this? Did your mom teach you? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Tch. She didn't teach me." He looked away from her, scoffing. "I'm just not bad at basic things."

She blinked once and jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Should I create another illusion of Icy-Hot to cheer you up?"

A smile broke up his scowl, and he nodded. "Make it mortifying."

She kissed him quickly and made an illusion of Todoroki, scantily clad in an overly-revealing tutu leotard, ice skating on a rink of his own creation. He wobbled around the ice, and Bakugo noticed that his body hair, which was intensified for the illusion, was red and white on their respective sides.

* * *

"Listen up everyone," Kaminari said after the whole class assembled in the common area.

Bakugo sat down on the couch, and Camie sat down on his lap to which he promptly but gently shoved her off.

Kaminari continued. "While most of us have this saturday off from our internships, we decided to play a game at the suggestion of Camie." Bakugo didn't know Kaminari and Camie talked much. "Apparently every saturday, the Shiketsu students play games or something."

Bakugo looked over to Camie, noting that today was Saturday. She was here instead of at Shiketsu. Not that he would blame her; he wouldn't spend his free time with Meatball, Blowhole and Hairy either.

"We all decided on Sardines! One person hides and the rest go out and find them. When you find the person hiding, you hide with them," Mineta explained, his eyes traveling across the group.

Hagakure jumped up. "I want to be the one to hide!"

There was a loud 'no' in unison from the class. She sat back down with a huff, and Ojiro patted her shoulder.

Iida stood up, robot arms a-moving. "I suggest we vote so it is all fair!"

The class bickered about how to divide up who would hide first, and ultimately it was decided that Mineta was the best person to hide. And after giving him ten minutes to do so, the class took off in different directions to find him.

"Knowing Mineta, he's probably in someone's underwear drawer," Tsuyu commented, and Bakugo watched as all the girls debated on whether or not they had locked their rooms.

When it was just Camie and Bakugo, Camie got up and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, Bakubabe. Play the game."

A familiar feeling sank to the pit of his stomach, and though he would have opted out, he stood and took her hand in his. "Fine. How quickly do we want to find Mineta?"

Camie raised a brow.

He shrugged. "I know right where that little perv is going to hide."

She chuckled. "We can let the game drag on for a bit before we do."

They walked around Heights Alliance for some time, and Camie filled him in on her week. Shiketsu was hosting some sort of festival thing, and her class was in charge of a fear maze or something. She didn't like to abuse her quirk, but it was obvious why she was put there.

Deciding they had given everyone else enough time to find Mineta, Bakugo headed back to the first floor. Upon reaching the girl's bathroom, he saw Todoroki and Momo walking from the other way. It made Icy-Hot would have figure it out. Although oblivious to most things, he was strategic.

Yaoyorozu made a face when she saw where they were going. " _Really?_ "

Bakugo growled. "We all knew he would hide here; don't act surprised."

The closet in the girls bathroom was large enough to fit some people but was increasingly growing cramped as more of the class found them. Before long, Bakugo and Todoroki were an inch from each other.

"Scoot over," Bakugo said.

Icy-Hot sighed. "There's no room, and you are supposed to be quiet."

"Don't tell me what to do. Make room."

Todoroki rolled his eyes. "Deal with it. It's part of the game."

Bakugo groaned, glaring at him. "You're so fucking annoying."

"As you've said before. Running out of decent insults?"

"Go to hell, half-and-half. I'll kill you."

"So long at you aren't there." Todoroki looked up at the ceiling.

Bakugo squared his shoulders to Todoroki, balling his hands to fists.

Camie grabbed onto Momo's arm. "Let's stop a fight."

She pushed Momo in the inch of space between Todoroki and Bakugo, causing the two guys to part. She then squeezed herself between Momo and Bakugo, pressing up against him. Bakugo's back was against Shoji, who was taking up most of the room it seemed, and Todoroki was smashed up against the wall.

Momo was beet red as she leaned against Icy-Hot, and she apologized under her breath. Camie broke the glare between Bakugo and Todoroki by pulling Bakugo's chin down to look at her. "This is better."

Bakugo pulled at the hem of her shirt when he thought about what she was missing at Shiketsu, but he stayed silent regardless.

When it felt like all of them had been smashed into one giant class 1-A hamburger, Iida pulled open the door violently. "Curse you, Mineta, for making me violate the privacy of the girls in our class by having me come to the girl's bathroom just to find you. Where are you morals?"

As Iida looked around, and saw he was the last one, he straightened up. "And the rest of you should be ashamed for doing the same!"

* * *

Aizawa walked between desks, handing back tests as the afternoon classes came to a close. Today had been a harder day of training than the rest, it seemed, and thoughts of remedial classes later made things worse.

Bakugo was tired of the double load, and the irritation that sparked in him when he thought of the provisional license exam hadn't ever truly died.

Hopefully, he would get to test again soon and gain his provisional license. It was the first goal of many. And it was so close.

Aizawa passed his desk and handed him back his test face down.

When Bakugo flipped it over to look at his score, he froze, and immediately, his hands went numb.

He had failed the test.


	9. Gucci

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry this is posted a bit late, I took some extra time to make it the best version of this chapter I could.**

 **With that being said, this is the second to last chapter of this story. Next week will be the end. Thank you guys for continuing to read.**

 **Last little tidbit: check out Ashes to Ashes by TraditionalTwist. It's a story all about Tokoyami and his little sister. Bakugo is featured and the writing is superb :D**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Bakugo wasn't usually one who succumbed to silence easily. But sitting in front of Aizawa, nothing came to mind. He had nothing to say.

The test sat between them, a barrier to all he was feeling, the primary being rage.

Or was it shame?

Bakugo crossed his arms, the shirt untucking from his trousers he was gripping so tightly to himself.

Aizawa eventually sighed, releasing the tension between them. "You didn't have the worst grade in the class, but this if far below your capabilities. If this happens again, we'll have a problem. Your excellence thus far is your only saving grace."

The hairs on the back of Bakugo's neck prickled, but he dared not press the issue. Grabbing the test, he crumpled it up and shoved it in his bag.

Aizawa nodded, dismissing him, and he stood and bolted for the door. He was stopped at the door jamb when Aizawa cleared his throat. Bakugo turned his head ever so slightly.

"Your request to leave the campus next Friday night has been approved. Present Mic and Midnight will accompany you."

He was surprised. After the incident with the test, he was almost sure his request was going to be rejected. And since he couldn't do anything on his own since the kidnapping, all his plans hinged on the faculty. Bakugo nodded and left the room, keeping all complaints of his chosen chaperones to himself.

* * *

Camie bent so far over to help Kaminari with a homework problem, Bakugo was surprised half the class wasn't losing their shit.

He knew Kaminari was enjoying the view—and he was grateful Mineta wasn't around—but he quickly saw he was the only one staring. When he pulled himself back together, he noticed Deku and Round Face had caught up to him on the homework. The stun that overcame him kept him in a trance for another few seconds.

As she walked around helping the group all gathered around the common area, he couldn't help but catch her movements: when she bent over or kneeled down, when she tucked her hair behind her hair, even when she almost rolled her eyes. He couldn't really concentrate on anything but her.

"You good?" Camie said as she squeezed herself between him and Deku and rested her hand on his lap.

"Hmmm?"

She leaned over to check over his work, and he rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help."

She chuckled and sat back, stretching out her body. "I know. Just thought you would want to take advantage of all my knowledge."

"Well I don't need to. I can do this all just fine on my own." He narrowed his eyes her way, but she just laughed.

After a little while, Camie shifted so she was lying down, her head resting on his leg. Subconsciously his hand moved to her hair, and he played his fingers through the soft strands. As the afternoon continued on and most everyone had left, Bakugo finished up his school work and slumped back against the couch. Camie had fallen asleep, he was pretty sure, and he was well on his way to an afternoon nap.

Before he closed his eyes, Camie reached out to take his hand. "Bakubabe…"

"Mm?" he grunted.

"We should go on a real date."

"Mm," he affirmed, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

If Bakugo had had his choice in the matter, Present Mic and Midnight would not have been his chaperones. His feelings were only further confirmed when the two joked incessantly on the train about everything they could.

Though he wouldn't complain, given the thin line he was walking, nothing could stop him from rolling his eyes at their antics. By the time the train arrived at Endor Station, Bakugo was ready to engage in double homicide.

While Midnight and Present Mic were well-known heroes, Bakugo was grateful there were more celebrated heroes in the west, so the attention on the three of them was less. The woman who usually escorted Camie to U.A. was waiting for them at the station with a car to take them to Shiketsu.

Bakugo had never been to their rival school, and perhaps it was his mood or the excessive amount or prestigious decor, but a sour expression overtook his face. "This place just reminds me of Meatball."

Present Mic laughed. "And people like to poke fun at U.A. for our grandiose attitude."

Midnight shushed them both as they stepped inside the grounds to where the Shiketsu Winter Festival was being held. There were booths everywhere, each one with a different theme. Some booths had various foods, some had games, others contests.

Present Mic and Midnight stopped every booth to check out all the attractions, and Bakugo looked around for Camie's booth. She had told him about the fear maze, and it stood out towards the back of the festival.

Blowhole was drawing people with a projection that could rival Present Mic, and manning the actual booth was Meatball. He told his escorts-extraordinaire that he would catch them later and headed that way.

"Bakugo!" Inasa walked up to him. "I didn't know you were coming here. Camie didn't tell me! She also wouldn't give me your snapchat."

Bakugo pushed past him. "Yeah, yeah. I won't give you my snapchat either."

Meatball rolled his eyes when he approached the booth. "Didn't know they were letting trash into the festival. Here to attempt our fear maze?"

He growled, "Nothing's scarier than your face, so I think I'll be fine." He pulled out his wallet and paid the entry fee. Meatball handed him a ticket with a scowl, and Bakuge entered the gym doors.

The maze itself wasn't too scary. There were parts that caught him off guard, but it was nearly impossible for him to suspend his disbelief, and given everything he had gone through, his tolerance for fear was more than the Shiketsu class would offer.

Camie knew this. The first illusion she cast was not of something typically scary, but of Deku twerking. Bakugo chuckled and shook his head. The illusions to follow were of various members of his class doing absolutely ridiculous things. By the end of the maze, Bakugo's stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

She was standing by the exit, a wide grin illuminating her features. Her smile was one of the things he liked most about her because the absence of it on her face was so strange he couldn't stand it. He stepped up to her, and they exchanged a quick kiss before she pulled away.

"You should have told me you were coming to the festival. I thought we were just going on a date later…" Her voice hushed as she spoke, and he looked around instinctively.

"Is there a fucking problem?"

Camie shook her head and pulled him off to the side. "No, it's all Gucci." She kissed him again, pulling the scarf from around his neck and wrapping it around her own. "This is so cute."

Three figures appeared from behind Camie like demons in the night, and the two of them were attacked. Bakugo took a step back as three girls hugged Camie, nearly knocking her over.

"Camie!" the first one said. She had vibrant pink hair, and he couldn't tell her quirk right off the bat.

The second had jet black hair, wearing heavy makeup, and Bakugo could tell she had some sort of voice quirk, as when she spoke, there was something extra in the sound. "Is this _him_?"

"You didn't tell us he was coming! We would have prepared something special!" The third was the shortest, a pixie looking girl with a star pattern on her face.

Pink hair looked closer at him, squinting her eyes. "You look way different in person than in pictures."

Resting bitch face rolled her eyes. "He's shorter than I expected." Bakugo noticed the two of them were eye to eye, though she was wearing some sort of tall boot with her school uniform.

Pixie extended a small hand. "I'm Ichika. Nice to meet you finally."

Bakugo kept his hands in his pockets, though it didn't matter, as Pink hair stepped in front of her a second later. "We were wondering when you were going to make the trip to Shiketsu. It's about time."

Camie moved to Bakugo's side. "There are my friends! Ichika, Yuna, and Natsuki."

Natsuki scoffed. "Well don't let the teachers catch you."

Yuna flipped her pink hair over her shoulder. "Our shift is almost done for the fear maze, so we should get some food in a bit."

Ichika sighed heavily. "That is if Seiji will let us wander."

Even as she said it, Meatball's irritating voice called through the maze. "The next group is coming!"

The three girls all exchanged looks.

"Back to our stations," Yuna said, transforming her arms to blades as she did. And the three left, giving them both looks as they walked away.

Camie waved to them and pulled Bakugo along to her spot near a curtain. He stayed silent a moment, watching her. She made some illusions that freaked a couple groups out before it was time for her to take off from her shift.

"So…" he started. "We shouldn't be caught?"

Camie rubbed her chin and took in a breath. "We aren't allowed to date at Shiketsu. You are somewhat of a secret. It's easier when I go to you."

Bakugo wasn't totally sure why, but he didn't love her answer. He shook his head after a moment and said, "Are you ready?"

She brightened up, changing the mood between them and nodded. "Hell yeah. Let me go change." With another kiss to his cheek, she took off.

* * *

"All right! Time for date night!" As Present Mic nearly screamed it at Bakugo and Camie, he finger-gunned, and Bakugo let out an annoyed growl.

He tensed his shoulders, only relaxing a touch when Camie wrapped her arm around his, pulling closer to him.

Midnight let out an erotic sigh, doing something similar to Present Mic. "I'm so glad I chose to teach some sex education last week. And now that I'm thinking of the pool…" She quieted down as if she'd said something she shouldn't have.

Bakugo turned back to look at her. "Like a betting pool? About what?"

Midnight waved him off. "Not a _betting_ pool. More like a _predictions_ pool."

When she wouldn't say more, Bakugo scowled and practically stomped his way to the restaurant. He and Camie were given a table in the corner with Midnight and Present Mic a few tables away (they had said they needed to stay vigilant still, but would give the two "privacy").

They couldn't have been more obvious, as neither would stop watching Bakugo and Camie for a second. Upon Bakugo's millionth annoyed scoff, Camie blocked his view of them.

"Chill out. This is like supposed to be fun."

Bakugo crossed his arms and read over the menu for the eighth time. "I'm just tired of being escorted everywhere. It's ridiculous."

She slid her foot across the floor and placed it against his, which was extended due to him slinking low in the chair. "They just are concerned about your safety. Seriously, I'm sure all this is a risk. They're doing it for you."

He subconsciously cracked his knuckles, thinking about it. He and Camie hadn't ever talked too much about either of their villain encounters. He didn't want to recount it for anyone anymore, and she seemed to feel the same.

The waiter came up to their table with little intrusion and took their order.

Something about her words struck him, and the underlying feeling he had had the whole night, no, their whole relationship bubbled to the surface. He fought it down as he glanced across the table at Camie taking a selfie.

It was all for him.

He was not that hungry when their food came, and while Camie ate and talked about her friends, her home life, he found himself pushing his plate away. It was all so natural. He was so comfortable with all of it.

He was so comfortable with her.

In a snap, it was like he woke up. He was on _a date_ of all things. For a couple months he had been taking it easy with her, focusing on her, being with _her_ –Camie Utsushimi, fam girl, the dumb girl from supplemental classes—and it was so normal.

Sitting up quickly, the abruptness brought Camie's stream of consciousness to a halt.

"We should break up," Bakugo said simply.

Camie had food in her mouth, so she slowly chewed, contemplating what he had said. "Were we ever, like, together?"

His irritation spiked. "Yeah, whatever; this is over."

He had seen her upset a couple of times, and the expression was familiar as she searched for words. "Okay… why?"

"Because you're a distraction. A _weakness_. And I don't need you. I never needed you, or any of this." He warred within himself over his words, most especially when Camie open and closed her mouth a couple times before sitting back.

A few drawn out seconds of tense silence sat between them.

Camie grabbed her napkin and wiped her hands and mouth. "You really think _I'm_ your weakness?" A laugh of disbelief slipped through her lips, and she slapped her napkin down on her plate, standing up quickly.

Camie leaned over the table to get in his face. "I'm not your weakness. I didn't want you because I needed you." She adjusted the hem of the dress she was wearing, fighting back a larger reaction than what she had given him.

"And fuck you."

Bakugo bit back a retort, the struggle demanding he not say more. And as she walked away, he had to grip the chair to keep himself seated.

Present Mic and Midnight had a tacit conversation before Midnight followed Camie out, and Present Mic approached with caution. "I've had my share of bad dates."

"Shut up," Bakugo spat and stood, stalking out the back.

Once he was in the back alley, he was consumed with fire, and Bakugo screamed, letting off the largest explosion he could without damaging property.


	10. Mad Lit

**A/N: Thank you.**

 **Epilogue is posted as well so don't miss it!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The fire that raged below the surface was almost out of control, burning up everything inside Bakugo, contained only by his better sense.

He exuded anger in nearly every sense of the word, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't quell it. He lay awake most nights, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He'd tried working out for some sort of relief, but the attempts were futile.

Bakugo had been in a state ever since his date with Camie.

The class had picked up on it, as he was given a wide berth everywhere he went the week following "the incident" (how he'd heard it called by the extras). The first person who tried to speak to him about it had gotten a piece of his wrath, and no one dared to mention it since.

He felt overly aware of all the little things around him, like Sparky's side glances, or Deku's mutterings, the wag of tail douche's tail. They worked their way inside his head, building up until he had a splitting headache.

It was all just so annoying.

When they were dismissed to get changed for hero training, Bakugo was first to leave the classroom, putting as much distance between himself and other people as possible. He was the first to change, the first to the training ground.

There was a course set up with various faux villains linked to different obstacles. Each obstacle, he observed, seemed to test a different set of skills: quick thinking, defense, safety and rescue, combat.

He had been hoping, no, _looking_ for one-on-one fights, but at least he could bust up some robots, and maybe his headache would dull. The prospect of going all out against the dumb hunks of metal raised his blood pressure a touch.

Aizawa sat atop one of the cement blocks of the course, waiting for the class to show up. Cementos was off to the side, having been the creator of the course. Once they all were accounting for, Aizawa jumped down, calling attention to the start line.

"Today you will be running an obstacle course. Within each part, you will have certain requirements, whether it is save the citizen, defeat or evade the villain, keep damage to a minimum, or recover an object. Throughout this term, with the year coming to an end, you've had to deal with more than most other classes, so this sort of course should be challenging, but not outside your capabilities."

Todoroki looked to him, and Bakugo knew he was thinking to their provisional license test next week. Their extra classes had finally come to and end, but neither of them had time to slow down. The coming test was all he had been thinking about this week.

Aizawa continued, "Fifteen of you will be in the course as obstacles, while five of you will be going through the course. This is the rotation. Find your position and read your instructions."

Everyone was assigned their starting positions and spread out to assume them. Bakugo was among the last group to go along with Deku, frog girl, Kirishima, and tape arms. The impatience to go, to do _something_ , overtook him, and when he was finally given the go-ahead to start, he ran to start the course.

He took the obstacle course in strides, and among the first couple blocks, he took out four faux villains. As the robots crumbled around him, it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough to hold it all down. Control came through adrenaline, and he moved on. He had to beat them all, everyone in his way.

He knew Icy-Hot was up ahead from watching everyone go before him, and Bakugo prepared for an ice attack. Fighting alongside Todoroki in their extra classes had given him more insight into the other boy's fighting style, the uses of his quirk, than almost any of their hero courses. Old habits die hard, and though his ice was much faster, Bakugo was ready. The ice nearly encased his foot before he shot over it.

"Too fucking slow, again!" Bakugo shouted.

Upon seeing Icy-Hot as he flew over the ice, all resolve in him stattered, and his body moved before he was even aware of his ill-intent. Bakugo charged Todoroki, speed like lightning boosted by a blast behind him. He raised his right arm—a big right hook—and let off an explosion to knock Todoroki on his ass.

Shoto's reactions were quick, however. Just as Bakugo got close, he swiftly turned his left side to the blast and kicked the underside of the grenade, sending the blast up over his head. Within a split second, Todoroki kicked again, this time aiming for Bakugo's head.

Momentum brought the two together, and Bakugo was only just able to block Icy-Hot's kick before it sent him flying into the side of the concrete. His shoulder took the brunt of the collision with the obstacle course wall, but before the pain set in, Bakugo was up on his feet, shooting off towards Todoroki again.

"What the fuck was that, you half-and-half bastard?!"

"You thought I wouldn't fight back?" Shoto said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Bakugo seethed.

He'd never actually seen Shoto fight hand-to-hand, since the fucker heavily relied on his stupid quirk, but as Icy-Hot took a stance, there was a dark look in his eye that challenged Bakugo's advance.

The complex fabric of Aizawa's capture scarf wrapped around his body in such a way it pinpointed all his vital areas. With a move he couldn't see, Bakugo was ripped backward through the air, pulled by the scarf, and slammed onto the ground.

Pain rocketed throughout his body and shocked him out of his instant in rage. No sooner had he hit the ground was he maneuvered to his feet again. The erasure of his quirk followed the glare from Aizawa, and he said one word, pointing towards the main building of the training ground.

"Move."

The reins of Aizawa only relaxed enough for him to walk, and his body shook violently as he did. Once the two of them reached the main building, Bakugo was pulled into an extra classroom and forced into a chair, where he was finally and completely released from the capture scarf.

Hot adrenaline pumped through his body, and he quickly stood up again, screaming as he did. He didn't know whether he felt he could let it out, or he didn't care if he did, but all he had tried to suppress, to keep inside him, came rushing out at once. He screamed a slew of curses, every one he could think of in that moment, to the point where it was nonsensical. The string ended on one word.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" He kicked aside the chair, screaming until he literally couldn't breathe.

Collapsing to the ground, he tried to regain his breath, but it caught in his lungs, and a bit of dizziness set in. When he finally sat back, his face and neck were flushed bright red.

"God dammit… What the fuck is wrong with me?" he managed, his voice hoarse.

Aizawa never took his eyes off him, but let him get it all out. After a moment or two of nothing but silence, Aizawa spoke.

"This ends here. Now." His teacher crossed his arms, and Bakugo met his eyes. "I should expel you. Send you packing. At least stop you from testing for your license next week."

Bakugo took a deep breath, his body lurching at Aizawa's words.

"Don't make me do that. I don't actually want to. You have the potential for greatness. Let go of the childish antics, and pull it together. Be better than this."

Bakugo ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his shoulder tweaking at the motion, and his thoughts circled around the one thing he'd been avoiding all week: Camie.

The sinking feeling in his gut pulled him down further, and he looked to his boots. He was overcome by a different emotion in that moment, something he'd only recognized in himself in himself once before.

Finding a strain of confidence, he attempted to roll out the tension in his shoulders. "I need to fix something…"

"What you need to do is go back to the dorms until I figure out what to do with you."

Bakugo glared up at Aizawa but backed off when he was met with a cold stare. Picking himself up off the floor, he did just that.

* * *

There was a knock at the door later that night, and Bakugo only answered when he heard Aizawa's voice come from behind it.

Bakugo crossed his arms and leaned against the door, ready for the news. He'd spent all night thinking about what it would actually mean if he got expelled. While part of him believed it wouldn't happen, he was too skeptical to think the backlash from earlier wouldn't come down on him tenfold.

Aizawa cleared his throat. "I have some business out west tomorrow evening. The train leaves at four thirty, and we will talk about your punishment on the ride home."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes a touch but nodded, fighting the tingling sensation that worked across his limbs.

Tomorrow, he would see Camie.

* * *

The second chance, all the _chances_ he was given were not lost on Bakugo. As he walked through the school gates of Shiketsu a step behind Aizawa, he only hoped he hadn't used up all the forgiveness people had for him.

Was that why he was here? Forgiveness?

The word stirred within him.

Aizawa stopped near the faculty room. "I'll be finished with in twenty minutes."

Bakugo nodded and looked down at his phone. Camie said she would still be at school that evening for some group project, and they would have a chance to talk. After getting some stupidly muddled directions, he finally found the classroom she was in.

Heat rose on the back of his neck as he pushed open the door and saw a whole group of people there, Camie's friends among them. The moment Yuna saw him, she turned her arm into a knife and glared heavily. Camie looked up from the part of the project she was working on and adjusted the hat on her head.

Bakugo kept his composure as best he could, but the heat seemed to creep around his neck to his face. "Uh… hey."

"Hey, Bakugo," she said politely.

The use of his formal name took him more by surprise than he was expecting, and his explosive tendencies clawed at his insides. He was just "Bakugo" now.

She excused herself from the group and stepped outside of the classroom with him. "This way."

Camie took them to an empty classroom down the hall and leaned against the front desk. Bakugo closed the door behind the two of them, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Silence wasn't something they usually had a lot of between them.

Breaking that silence was both necessary and daunting.

"I didn't mean what said last week," he started.

Camie, who had been fiddling with her skirt, looked up at him. She searched for sincerity; he expected a scoff. It's what he would have given her had she said it.

"Then like why say it?" Her tone wasn't mean or vengeful. There was a touch of sadness about it.

Why had he said it the way he had? He leaned towards ignoring the question but found it impossible as he met her gaze. "It was a reaction."

"A reaction," she repeated, less satisfied this time.

"Look," Bakugo said, "You aren't my weakness."

"Yeah, I knew that already—"

"But you are a distraction." If he was going to be honest, he had to get her to see it the way he did. It was the only way he could make this all right.

She paused, foregoing the quick remark she had sitting on her tongue.

He took that as a green light. "Not a bad one. A great one. Sometimes, you're all I think about."

Camie bit her lower lip, fighting a small smile.

"The problem with that is it's distracting me from my bigger goals. I want to be number one. There are a lot of people I have to get through to take that spot, you being one of them."

She nodded along briefly, moving her arms around herself in a hug.

Bakugo forced himself to meet her eyes again, though when he did, he was glad. He'd missed the light in them, how they were always observing. "What I said was out of line, and I'm sorry. But there are things I need to focus on over you. That's all."

Camie processed all he said for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Number one, huh?" she said finally, lifting off the desk.

She took a few strides and threw her arms around him. Like habit, his hands moved to her waist, but the need to pull away from her never came.

She kissed him hard, running her hands up and down his shoulders as she did.

His stomach flipped, a feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to, and the comfort there was in kissing Camie spread around his body. As their kiss came to a natural end, Camie hugged him quickly, leaning into his ear.

"When you become the number one hero, hit me up." Camie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Bakubabe," she said and left before he could respond.

Bakugo was left standing in the room, confused. The conversation had been so quick, so short, logic spoke out against the trip being worth it. But something else, the little inkling sitting where he shoved most of his feelings said otherwise. Seeing her had left a sense of elation throughout him.

This wouldn't be the last time he saw Camie Utsushimi, and he was okay with that.


	11. Epilogue

The number one and number two heroes sat across from each other, both filing paperwork. It was Bakugo's least favorite part of the job. Since he and Deku tackled so many problems throughout the country, the paperwork they had to file piled up to unheard of amounts. Once every quarter, he and Deku would spend a week's worth of nights filing it all.

Bakugo, number two, knit his brows in confusion as he read over some scenario. "Do you remember fighting a gas villain in the south two—no, three months ago?"

Deku was also stuck in waves of concentration, and the exhaustion written so plainly on his face mirrored what they both were feeling. "Haven't we fought multiple gas villains? How far behind are we?"

"Three months ago. Think," Bakugo spat.

Deku shot him a look. "You think."

"I think you both should go home, get some rest, find yourselves some wives maybe? Do you even have homes? Or do you just live here?" Hisao, Bakugo's assistant, said as he entered the room. He put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase.

"Fuck off," Bakugo said, writing down some sort of bullshit some one of the many gas villain fights they had had.

Hisao laughed. "Don't forget that special operations squad is stopping by tonight for the briefing on that psychic villain in Kamino."

Deku was muttering under his breath as he worked out whichever encounter he had picked up from the stack overtaking their desks.

"Yeah, yeah." Bakugo waved him off, and with another laugh, Hisao left them.

It was about an hour later when the room buzzed, indicating there was someone wanting to get into the building. With everyone but Deku and Bakugo gone, Bakugo took the time to stretch his legs and let them in. He made his way to the front entrance hall, where three figured stood just outside the front door.

When he opened the door, they all came inside swiftly. The special operations squad was a three man hero team that specialized in mental-type quirks. They worked exclusively underground and got involved when their quirks would be beneficial. All of their identities were kept secret from the public.

The leader of the squad was someone Bakugo knew well. Shinso from U.A. While some people still remembered his Sports Festival debut, he had mostly fallen into obscurity. And given the nature of his drive and his quirk, he was the perfect candidate to lead the team.

Behind him was a man Bakugo didn't know.

The third member of the squad peeked her head out from behind Shinso, a wide grin on her face.

"Hi, Bakubabe. I heard you needed our help."


End file.
